


sweet (like cherry cola)

by thecopperkid, ToAStranger



Series: you're disgusting (baby) [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Mild S&M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/pseuds/thecopperkid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Steve has the best gift to give to Billy.





	sweet (like cherry cola)

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs in the same series copperkid and I have been occasionally writing. But neither of us had put it together in a proper series. Because we're dumb.

Steve can’t take his eyes off of Billy. He looks so fucking  _ good _ , sitting across from him at the restaurant, shirt half open, blazer crisp across his shoulders. 

Steve knows he kind of hates it, but he dresses up so fucking  _ well _ . Lacquered shoes, pressed slacks, white button-up half undone. It makes Steve want to crawl under the table and get him in his mouth. 

But Billy wanted to take him out. Wanted to play  _ sugar daddy _ for Valentine’s Day. Had gotten Steve a dozen roses and everything before dragging him out to this fancy, five-star place Steve’s heard Carol and Nancy wax poetic about. 

Steve’s kind of maybe a little in love. Like, a whole lot. 

It’s really hard to keep his hands to himself, especially considering the amount of wine they’ve had.

So, he leans forward, elbows on the table, and waggles his brows at Billy. “You have no idea how bad I wanna get in your pants, right now.” 

Billy laughs. “ _ Baby _ , we’re out having a  _ good time _ . Don’t  _ ruin  _ it.” 

“I want you to ruin  _ me _ ,” Steve says. 

Billy cackles, kicking at Steve’s foot under the table. Steve grins, bright and adoring, and kicks right back. 

“Our date’s note  _ done _ , yet.” Billy says. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Steve huffs, dramatic to a fault, slumping back in his seat like he might start pouting about it. “But you better make it up to me.”

“I always come through,” Billy asserts. And he’s not wrong, to Steve’s knowledge.

It’s stupid, because usually  _ Billy’s  _ the one that’s insatiable. The one Steve has to physically push  _ off  _ of him. Billy’s always trying to hook up at the worst possible times.

Timing doesn’t seem to  _ resonate  _ with him. It’s like, Steve’s parents are in the next room? Perfect. Or they’re in public, at the movies? No better opportunity for a handjob. 

But right now, when they’re alone, got their whole, empty apartment waiting for them on  _ Valentine’s Day _ \-- and  _ that’s  _ when Billy decides to fight Steve about it? 

Steve swears. Billy just  _ tries  _ to make his life difficult. 

And Steve’s been playing nice, but he’s impatient. He can’t stop thinking about being pinned to their mattress and fucked until he’s  _ whining,  _ squirming, from oversensitivity. 

Meanwhile Billy’s sitting across from him talking about  _ dessert.  _ If he wants cheesecake or creme brulee or strawberry rhubarb  _ whatever.  _

“You pick,” he tells Steve, voice dripping-sweet. His teeth glint, vivid, when he smiles. “Wanna give my baby the perfect night.” 

He says that part  _ deliberately,  _ because they both know that every other day of the year, Billy seems to make them order two desserts that  _ he  _ wants, and he ends up eating them both, so. He’s obviously up to something here.

So Steve lifts up his foot. Raises it ‘til he’s level with Billy’s groin and  _ pushes _ the toe of his shoe against Billy’s dick under the table.

Steve doesn’t miss how his breath hitches at that.

Doesn’t miss the way Billy wraps his hand around his ankle,  _ either _ . Firm grip. Thumb rubbing circles into the jut of bone there. 

Knows he doesn’t  _ miss _ it. The feel of sheer nylon under his touch. Sees his lips part and his eyes get a little dark. 

Steve  _ smiles _ . “I think I want the  _ creme brulee _ , baby.” 

Billy’s throat works. “Okay.” 

And then he’s fucking waving the waiter over, still gripping Steve’s ankle under the table, smiling up at the man and ordering them one to  _ share _ and a bottle of  _ champagne _ . And Steve’s  _ suspicious as shit _ . 

Narrows his eyes as the waiter walks away, digging his toe in again. 

“What are you up to?” he asks. 

Billy grins. “Can’t I spoil my girl?” 

Steve’s ears go pink at that. He huffs, jerking his foot back, and Billy laughs at him as Steve shifts in his seat. 

Billy  _ knows _ he hates that shit. Knows that he doesn’t actually hate it at all. Knows that it sends a spike of  _ heat _ , straight to his groin. 

“Don’t be gross,” Steve says. 

“You don’t really seem to mind that so much,” Billy says, leaning a little before he continues, low, “when I’m  _ in _ you.”

Steve doesn’t shift around in his seat like instinct tells him, doesn’t cater to the embarrassment or the butterflies twisting guiltily in his stomach, because he knows that’s  _ exactly  _ what Billy would love. To get him flinching without so much as a touch.

But he’s  _ so  _ flustered. Hasn’t been able to stop thinking about all the ways he wants Billy to totally wreck him.

So instead he’s just like, “That’s  _ different.” _

When they both know there’s nothing really different at all, between here and their bed.

Billy grins like he  _ knows _ that. With those white teeth. With that tongue sliding between the edges. 

Steve kicks at him beneath the table. 

“Seriously, like, what the  _ fuck _ are you up to?” Steve asks. 

Billy sobers a little, leans in, voice low. “Seriously. I just wanna show you a good time, baby. Wanna  _ treat you _ . It’s Valentine’s Day.” 

“Ok _ aayyy _ ,” Steve says, slow, pausing when their waiter comes up, popping a bottle open for them, pouring two flutes, and then leaving the bottle at the table side in an ice bucket; like, this shit isn’t  _ cheap _ . “And what do  _ you _ get out of it?” 

“I like giving you things,” Billy shrugs, cheeks coloring a little. “I like being  _ able _ to give you things.” 

Steve blinks at that. “Oh.” 

Because that’s  _ sweet _ . Like, stupidly sweet. Steve kinda feels like squirming again. 

“Okay,” Steve says, holding out his champagne flute, smiling when Billy loosens up and taps his own glass to Steve’s. “Thank you, then. To a happy Valentine’s.” 

“To a happy Valentine’s,” Billy repeats, watching him drink, before knocking back his own like a  _ heathen. _

When Steve sets his glass down, he clears his throat. “I hope you enjoy my gift for  _ you _ as much as I think you will.” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Billy’s saying, and Steve knows how he sort of hates presents.

He’s so fucking weird like that. 

So Steve’s like, “I  _ didn’t  _ really get you anything,” because he thinks Billy can put that together.

And Billy’s tongue darts out in thought. Smooths over his lower lip. Getting it slick.

Steve wants a  _ taste.  _ Wants to crawl over the table and climb into his lap. But he guesses he can at least keep it together until they get home.

Begrudgingly.

*

It’s not really anything  _ new,  _ the way they barely make it inside before Billy’s on Steve. Snapping the door shut behind them and hoisting Steve up against the wall, pulling at his ass and thighs until Steve’s wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist. He rolls his hips into Steve. Rubs their cocks together so Steve arches into it, bares his throat and lets Billy kiss it.

Steve gets kind of pissy that Billy spends so much time at the gym, but right now he’s having trouble being so mad about it, the way it’s so effortless for him to just  _ pin  _ Steve there. 

“I felt like this was never gonna happen,” Steve’s breathing, tangling fingers in BIlly’s hair and clamping down onto his shoulders with the other arm to keep balanced. 

“You’re so dramatic,” Billy says. “Good things come to those who  _ wait,  _ right?”

“When have I  _ ever _ been patient?” Steve asks, grunting as Billy sinks his teeth in against his throat and laughs. 

“So  _ spoiled _ ,” Billy chides, fingers kneading at his ass, and  _ god _ Steve wants Billy  _ inside _ him, already. 

“You fucking  _ love _ me,” Steve says. 

“ _ Yeah _ , baby,” Billy groans, rutting and rocking against him. “I fucking  _ do _ .”

Steve's heart does something funny in his ribcage at that. He shudders, arching a little, and squirms between the weight of Billy's chest and the wall. 

“You want your present, yet?” Steve asks, breathless as Billy grinds into him. 

“Depends on what it is.”

“Unwrap me and find out.”

Billy pulls back at that. Groans a little and lets Steve get back on his own two feet. 

He peels Steve's arms from around him and presses his wrists against the wall, by his hips.

“Don't move, baby.” 

And then he's working the buttons off Steve's shirt open. Pushing it down his shoulders. Letting it catch and pool around his ankles. 

Steve's breath catches as he jerks open his belt. As he threads it loose and then unfastens his slacks. Pushes them down, until Steve has to toe out of his shoes and kick the pants aside. 

Billy very nearly drops to his knees. 

He stares for a long minute. At Steve, wrapped up in lace and nylon, red vibrant and contrasting perfectly with his pale skin. 

He grips at Steve's hips, thumbs rubbing at the skin above the delicate fringe, eyes dark. Ravenous. Fingers trailing over the little black bows. 

“This for me?” he asks, rasping.

“There's more,” Steve shivers. “In the bedroom.”

“God, I don’t  _ deserve  _ you,” Billy says. Marveling. Trailing hesitant fingers over the detail of the bodice.

“I know,” says Steve, but he’s smiling a little.

He’s half expecting Billy to be gross again. To say something smug like, “I’ll catch up to you,” just so he can watch Steve  _ walk,  _ because that would be so like him.

But with ease, Billy’s hoisting Steve up, making him gasp. Grabbing him with one hand on his ass, one just above his waist and the small of his back as he props him over his shoulder. 

It’s stupid how it’s not even strenuous for him.

Billy’s carrying him down the hall to their room and Steve kicks his legs around. Has to fight him, at least a bit. He tries to wiggle free but Billy holds  _ tighter.  _ Smooths his palm soothingly over Steve’s ass through the fabric.

“Who’s the impatient one now?” Steve’s bitching at him. He can feel his cock straining, hard, pressing into Billy’s chest. 

_ “Still _ you,” Billy says.

“Lemme go,” Steve says. “Put me down.”

“If you  _ say  _ so, princess,” he says. 

It’s dark in their room, and they’re both pretty  _ gone  _ off the drinks at the restaurant, it’s clumsy as they make their way in. They’re at the foot of their bed and Billy just drops him, sort of rough. Lets him bound upwards against the mattress.

Steve lies back spreads his legs wide. Holds himself up by his elbows. He juts out his lower lip and blows at the few strands of hair that fell over his eyes.

He likes how Billy’s eyes roam his body. How it feels like he’s on display. 

It’s  _ worth  _ all this.

And Billy hasn’t even really seemed to notice the best part about the panties he’s wearing, yet. The fact that they’re backless, for easy access. Exactly Billy’s type of vibe. Just enough left to the imagination.

“You're so fucking pretty, baby.” Billy says, stripping off his blazer, wetting his lips like he's just  _ revving _ to pounce. 

Steve stops him with a press of his toes to his chest after Billy's stripped his shirt off. “Don't you want the rest of your present?”

Billy  _ groans _ , rubbing up Steve's calf. 

“Where's it at, baby?”

“Under the bed.”

Billy moves quick but he doesn't take his eyes off of Steve. Fumbles around under the bed and pulls out a box. 

He glances down at it. Sees the brand name. Whistles soft. And then pulls it open. 

It's not just a pair of glossy, new Louboutins with a heel so high Steve nearly broke his ankle trying them on. It's the red, nylon rope, bundled up neat on top. It's the vibrating wand. It's the curved, sleek, black prostate massager. It's the shiny red ball gag. It's the black velvet choker with the tag that reads:  _ princess _ . It's the little baggy with a dose of ecstasy in it. 

It's the note on top that says:  _ play with me _ .

_ “Fuck,”  _ Billy muses, standing again, and that’s music to Steve’s ears the way he sounds so breathless. He  _ looks _ like he doesn’t know where to start.

Steve’s biting his lip as he gives him a little suggestion. Points his toes. Stretches one leg up so he can stroke the ball of his foot over the bulge in Billy’s pants. 

Billy grunts. Strokes fingers over nylon. Moves Steve’s foot, rutting against it a bit. 

He’s getting almost  _ too  _ into it, though. 

So Steve’s gotta stop him. Jerks away and sprawls out on the bed, wiggling his hips a little to make Billy  _ stare. _

Billy seems to give in. Playing by Steve’s rules. He’s bending to the floor, retrieving the heels from the box, making to slip them on to Steve’s pointed feet, like, “Love when you let me dress you  _ pretty.  _ Love when you play dress-up for me.”

He’s caressing at the shining black. So gentle, as if he doesn’t want to get them dirty, even though he can’t help but touch.

And Steve sort of loves how  _ impatient  _ he is. How Billy gets the rest of the box and just dumps the contents out on the bed, like they’re his Christmas presents and he just can’t wait to play.

For continuity’s sake, Billy’s grabbing at the choker as he joins Steve on the bed. The mattress dips under his weight and Steve’s propping himself up to let Billy put it on him -- but then Billy stops. 

Steve watches his eyes catch on the little bag. 

Billy abandons the velvet for it, instead. 

“What’s  _ this,  _ princess?” Even though they  _ both  _ know.

“What do you  _ think _ it is?” Steve asks. 

Billy hums, waggling it between his fingers. “I dunno,  _ baby _ . I  _ think _ you're trying to tell me I don't get you hot enough.”

Steve snorts, indelicate and loud. “Seriously?”

“Nah,” Billy grins, opening the bag. “But I want you to  _ say _ it.”

“Ecstasy,” Steve says, watching as Billy fishes the pill out and places it on his tongue. “So we can drag it out.”

Billy catches his chin, tilting Steve's face up, and Steve shudders and parts his lips to meet him. Lets him slide his tongue against his and feed him the drug straight from his mouth. 

Billy pulls away after a second, stares down at him, and drags a thumb over his lower lip. 

“So fucking good to me,” Billy mutters.

He lingers for just a second more, taking Steve in, before pulling away. 

Steve’s whining, arching. Had gotten so  _ into  _ kissing him. Can’t get over it, Billy tonguing into his mouth -- and the thrill of the impending high is  _ so  _ much.

Billy’s got the rope in his hands now, though, and he’s unraveling it. 

Watching that makes Steve’s heart  _ race. _

He’s obedient, jerking his arms up, above his head. Crosses his wrists. He knows what Billy  _ likes.  _

But then Billy’s sort of laughing when he sets the rope at Steve’s throat and says, “Roll over. On your stomach for me. Hands behind your back.”

It’s amazing how Billy can make him feel like squirming even though he’s hardly touching him. 

So Steve does as he’s told. Flips, lets Billy move with him, keeping the red cord grazing around his skin. His cheek’s pressed against the bed but he’s trying his best to see over his shoulder, to Billy’s expression. 

Billy’s  _ concentrated.  _ Makes quick work of tying the knots, gentle but firm, wound from Steve’s neck down each of his forearms, where they’re touching together at the line of his spine. He’s pretty intricate about it, taking his time getting it perfect. 

He finishes it off, tying a knot that makes Steve rock his hips against the bed. Curves his spine a little too much, and the loop around his neck makes his head rush. He  _ gasps,  _ a little whiny, in displeasure. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Billy asks, trailing fingers down Steve’s back, over the lacy red fabric. “Thought you wanted me to  _ play  _ with you.”

The second Steve relaxes again, going easy, the rope looped delicately over his wrists and around his throat goes slack. It's a heady rush when he realizes what exactly that  _ means _ . 

That, the more he struggles and squirms, the worse it will be. That, if he stays still and steady for Billy, he'll be just fine. 

“Sadist,” Steve accuses.

Billy hums. Then, his hands are on the backs of Steve's thighs, easing up slow, until his fingers are framing his ass. He  _ squeezes _ , groaning at the sight of the open back, the shape of a heart in lace, just like Steve knew he would. 

“Be  _ good,  _ baby.” Billy warns. “Or I'll tie up your legs, too.”

Steve huffs, shuddering, but pliant as warm hands stroke and touch and explore over skin and lace. He does this for a  _ while _ , rubbing at sore muscles, digging his fingers in just shy of too hard, working out kinks and knots until Steve feels like he's  _ floating.  _

His breath evens. He rests, laid out like that, reveling in Billy's touch.

“So pretty, sweetheart.” Billy mutters, leaning over him, kissing his shoulder. “How you feeling, baby?”

“S'good,” Steve says, surprised by the slight slur of his words; Billy must've been teasing and touching him for longer than he thought because now that he's focused on it, his skin feels sensitive, his scalp tingling, a slow heat running through him like molasses. 

Billy must pick up on the slurring, because he’s saying, “You feel it?”

“Feel  _ something,”  _ Steve tells him. An understatement. It’s just a little taste, but the excitement is building. 

Billy’s still leant over, kissing over bare skin through the heart cut-out in the panties. Groaning, low in his throat, so Steve sort of feels the rumble, the vibrations in his lips.

He stops, torturously. Sits straighter and spreads Steve, startling him a little so he sucks in a cool breath. 

“What should I do to you?” he’s thinking aloud, and Steve tries  _ so  _ hard to stay still, even though all he wants to do is rub his cock against the bed. Use his weight to rock himself into an orgasm.

“Fuck me,” Steve blurts. “You should fuck me.”

Billy pulls, gently on Steve’s arms, causing him to go taut. The red cord chafes on his neck. 

“What’d I say about being patient? About being  _ good?” _

“Sorry,” Steve’s saying, practically babbling, but he can’t help smiling. “I’m sorry. Thought I’d --  _ fuck --  _ thought I’d give it a shot.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Billy says. Steve can feel him run his pinky, featherlight, over his ass. “In giving what you want that easy? Be so much  _ better  _ when it really kicks in.”

And, okay, Steve would be  _ nodding  _ if his restraints allowed.

He  _ wants  _ that. Wants to be actually rolling when Billy pushes inside him.

Still, he finds it so frustrating, feeling so revealed and naked even all dressed up, while Billy’s practically fully clothed behind him. The power there — it makes him feel  _ vulnerable  _ in a way that’s intoxicating.

Steve moans when Billy leans back down again and sinks his teeth in at the swell of one of his cheeks. Shifts a little, wiggling, when Billy spreads him open again and presses in, tongue hot, as he starts to tease and lick him open. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ \--” Steve jerks, choking himself, and then hisses and forces himself to relax again. 

To lay there and  _ take it _ . 

_ Jesus _ , Billy's got him just where he wants him.

He bucks a little against the sheets as Billy uses that wicked tongue of his to start opening him up. But Billy's quick to slide an arm under his hips and  _ lifts. _

Drags Steve up, onto his knees, face pressed to the sheets. So that he can't get any friction. So that the only sensation he has is Billy licking him open, fucking him with a deft tongue, until he's  _ keening _ .

It’s so intense that Steve almost wishes he could get further  _ away.  _ He’s overwhelmed. He digs his nails into his palms to keep from crying out, because that’s the only movement he can really get away with, and he’s gotta distract himself.

Billy hooks his finger under one of the straps holding up his nylons.  _ Pulls,  _ then lets go, so it pinches against Steve’s tender thigh with a tiny  _ crack  _ sound. He waggles his tongue around inside Steve, getting him  _ sloppy-wet,  _ so much so that Steve can feel saliva beginning to drip down to his balls beneath the panties. 

Steve would give fucking anything to be able to get his hands on his cock. Even better, for  _ Billy  _ to stroke him off while he eats him out. Even a palm pressed against the outside of his panties would be nice right now -- would do the fucking job. 

But the rope keeps him trapped like this, and where the ropes fail, Billy’s there. Holding him down. 

His swollen cock kicks up under lace when Billy pulls back a little, spreads him open again with his hands and spits inside. Billy’s filthy.

Then he  _ groans,  _ presumably entranced by seeing the slickness he’s created, and Steve feels the need to cover himself up. Feels so  _ seen.  _

“Your pussy’s  _ real  _ pretty,” Billy purrs. “You’re so fuckin’ wet for me.”

He blows cool air over where he’d spit, so the contrast makes Steve shiver.

“You’re  _ mean,”  _ he groans against the sheets. “You’re a tease.”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ a tease?” Billy’s laughing. “You seen yourself, princess?”

“ _ Yeah _ , because I'm trying to get you to  _ fuck me.” _ Steve says, hips wiggling a bit. “Which is, like, the exact  _ opposite _ of a fucking tease.”

Billy's hand comes down _ sharp _ against his ass. It knocks the breath out of him, not expecting it, and has him jerking forward, rope cinching around his throat tight for a moment. 

But then Billy's soothing over it with his palm, hand scorching as Steve rasps in a trembling breath. 

“Watch your tongue, princess.” Billy says. “Good girls don't talk like that.”

“Fuck you,” Steve says, without any venom. 

Billy huffs out a laugh. “Alright.”

And then Billy's pulling away. Pulling back, the bed dipping a moment, before Billy's back. 

He hooks his fingers into the rope knotted between his throat and his forearms and  _ pulls _ . Steve chokes, whine catching in his throat, as Billy hauls him up onto his knees. 

Billy shuffles up, pressing flush to his back, and then his arms are around him, dangling a ball gag in front of his face as Steve pants.

“Open up, baby.”

Steve's throat works. “ _ Billy--” _

“C'mon,” Billy says, breath hot at his ear. “I warned you.”

So, Steve does. Lets Billy press the ball gag between his lips and whines as his jaw protests a little, as Billy buckles it into place. Steve's head  _ swims. _

“That should shut you up,” Billy says, but he’s smiling. Steve can feel it in the kisses he trails over his neck, behind his ear.

Just as quickly as he’d yanked him into a kneeling position, Billy’s pushing on him. Pressing weight into him. Easing him over, until he’s pushed against the mattress again. 

Steve huffs. He wants to bitch about it, doesn’t wanna have to stay on his stomach like this, he wants to  _ beg --  _ wants to say ‘ _ please, daddy,’  _ like Billy likes.

But all he can do is lie there and be good as Billy spreads him again and spits generously. 

Then there’s something  _ blunt  _ pressing at his hole. Just the head of it. Too hard and too thin to be Billy’s cock -- so he doesn’t get his hopes up, doesn’t think Billy would indulge him that easy -- but the  _ stretch  _ it creates is comparable. Especially because Billy doesn’t bother with lube tonight. His tongue’s got Steve wet enough. 

And they both know Steve likes things a little  _ rough. _

Billy works the skinny tip inside and Steve’s eyes nearly roll back. He moans wetly around the ball, and his jaw’s already beginning to ache from staying open. Tongue trapped against the smooth surface. 

He hears Billy spit. Feels it, dripping down to where the toy’s got him split. 

“Tell me you  _ want  _ it, sweetheart,” Billy says, smug, just to be  _ mean  _ to him. “Tell me how bad you  _ need  _ it.”

Steve lets out a muffled sound. A half groan of a thing, feet kicking against the sheets, spasming around the curved press of the toy. 

There's already saliva rolling down his chin.

And then Billy turns the damn thing  _ on _ . 

Steve practically screams against the gag, jerking and pulling taut, when it vibrates right against his prostate. Makes him feel like his nerves are  _ on fire _ and he lets out muffled plea after plea. 

Billy turns it off again after a few seconds. Strokes over his thighs. Hushes him as he breathes heavy through his nose and whines.

“Easy, baby.” Billy says. “We're just getting started.”

And then he's dragging the toy out, almost completely, before pressing it back in. Fucking Steve with the thing at a steadily increasing pace as Steve's fingers flex and his eyes go wide.

Steve’s immobilized. Can’t do much but lie there and  _ take  _ it. It’s a strange balance, feeling so full and so empty all at once. Wanting more but not knowing how — not being  _ able —  _ to ask.

But he sort of loves being toyed with. 

Billy’s got the massager pushed in all the way when he turns on the vibrations again. Stronger, this time, a different pace, a throb that resonates throughout his entire body. 

Right about then, when the tip of the toy is nudging into his prostate —  _ that’s  _ when the peak of the drug hits Steve.

It’s like a wave. Building up slow, and breaking over him. His head’s swimming again and everywhere Billy’s touching him is electric, even down to the little spot where Steve’s leg grazes his.

He wants to  _ tell  _ Billy that. But it just comes out as a pathetic, garbled groan.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Billy tells him. “You’re not getting close  _ already,  _ are you? Not gonna wreck your pretty panties again, right?”

Steve’s so fucking high, he can’t even gauge how his body’s responding. 

He knows he's hard. Knows he's trembling. Knows his nerves are on fire. But he can't quite catch the entire thread of it all. 

He whines helplessly, bucking as Billy nudges that toy a little deeper, and it buzzes inside of him and across his nerve endings like a wildfire. 

And then Billy's turning it off again. Making Steve feel like something's been _ taken _ from him. 

He makes a plaintive sound. Grunts and squirms a little, as much as he can. 

Billy hushes him, petting over his skin, kissing the small of his back. 

“You feeling good, baby?” Billy asks, as Steve's muscles jump under his skin when he strokes down the backs of his thighs. “You feeling it?”

Steve gives a jerky little nod.

The second he does, Billy's got the toy pulsing  _ high _ as he starts fucking it in and out of him. Gets Steve moaning helplessly, biting into the gag, rocking with the motion of it, eyes rolling back. 

He must sound pretty fucked like this, because Billy’s started groaning with him. A growling sound. 

Billy’s squeezing at the plush of his ass, holding him  _ still  _ and  _ spread,  _ and he shoves the thing all the way in before sliding it out fluidly. So Steve’s perpetually teetering on the edge of being too full and too empty, exposed. 

Having no control like this, it’s heady, but it makes Steve want so  _ badly  _ everything he’s taken for granted. He wishes he could get on all fours, reach around to get a grip on Billy’s long hair. Wishes he could pull him in and make Billy  _ lick  _ him out, while he moans out all the nasty things that drive him insane. Wishes Billy would just give in already, would take the damn toy out and replace the sensation with the thick stretch of his cock.

But instead Steve’s stuck like this. Bound and gagged and  _ desperate. _

That’s new, honestly. It’s the fantasy Billy always wants to play out.

And this is his  _ present,  _ after all. Steve’s generous.

Maybe Steve shouldn’t have done that to himself, though -- indulged in picturing the intense way Billy would fill him completely -- because suddenly, he’s impossibly close. He can feel it, electric, localized in his neglected cock and the spot where Billy’s nudging the toy, and it all radiates outward. Enhanced by the drug. 

He  _ really  _ doesn’t want to cum in his panties again. But it would be so good to let go.

Billy knows Steve’s body. Can read him, probably even better than Steve really realizes. So he’s aware how the orgasm’s creeping up on him, and he doesn’t relent. Just whispers, “Don’t do it. Come on, princess, don’t do it. Just a  _ little  _ longer. You can make it.”

He wants to whine,  _ I can’t. _

And, Jesus. Suddenly Billy’s hand is gone, not keeping him spread anymore but the other hand’s still fucking him with the toy so Steve hardly comprehends what Billy’s doing.

Fumbling awkwardly, one-handed at his belt buckle. Steve doesn’t have to look to put together that he’s pulling his cock loose. 

Steve’s all but  _ praying  _ he gets to feel that next.

But it would be so  _ like  _ Billy to keep pushing in with the toy while he fucks his own fist. Best of both worlds, like,  _ torturing _ Steve, but still getting all the pleasure of stroking himself off.

And then Billy’s pressing the toy  _ deep _ , so fucking  _ deep _ , until the buzzing end of it is curved perfectly, painfully, against where his body aches for it most. Then Steve’s wailing, because it’s not  _ pulsing _ , anymore. It’s a constant, burning  _ buzz _ of vibration against his nerves. Then Steve’s sobbing and jerking, choking himself as he pulls taut, because he’s trying not to cum--  _ he’s trying _ \-- but he  _ can’t _ \-- 

The pressure of it all is too much. He bucks against the bed, eyes rolling back and staying that way as his breath is cut short. As he spills out and spasms, jerking through it, the rush of it so intense that he loses all sense of thought. It’s just  _ sensation _ . 

And then Billy’s groaning behind him, cumming in wet, thick stripes across his ass, painting his skin and the lace of his panties with it as Steve squirms and half strangles himself to get  _ away _ from it all. 

Steve’s still taut. Still twitching. Billy’s hands grip his wrists and shift them up, slacken the silken rope enough to let him breathe, wet and sharp, through his nose. The sheets are wet below him, gag shiny with spit, eyes burning a little as the toy finally goes dormant. Still in him, but blissfully still. 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby.” Billy grunts. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re so good. So fucking good, baby.” 

Steve  _ whines _ , long and soft, breathing heavy as Billy holds him steady. 

Billy hushes him. Leans down and kisses the small of his back. 

“You okay?” he asks. “Can you keep going?” 

Steve lets himself settle a moment before he bothers answering. Wants it all to end just as much as he doesn’t want it ever to end. Lets the tension locking his body drain back away, on the soft laps of euphoria still pulsing through him in time with his heart. 

After another moment, he gives a little nod. Billy groans again, letting Steve’s wrists go and pulling him up by the hips again. 

“Your pussy is so wet for me, baby.” Billy croons, slowly easing the toy out of him, making Steve wiggle a little, hips shifting, grunting as he’s left feeling empty even as Billy spreads him so watch him twitch. “You want it so bad, don’t you, honey?” 

Steve kicks one foot against the bed. Grunts again. Presses his tongue to the gag because he wants to  _ beg _ but he  _ can’t _ . 

It’s amazing, how Steve’s so exhausted from the orgasm, still  _ high  _ as fuck, and still all he can think about is the way it’d feel if Billy was thrusting inside him. He wants Billy so much closer, pressing in close to his back and pushing deep until he’s flush with Steve’s body. 

“What if I don’t touch you at all?” Billy asks, and Steve’s squirming at the mere sound of his voice. “What if I just leave you like this, all tied up, pretty, for me? You’re so fucking gone, bet I could make you wreck your panties again. Just with my  _ voice.” _

Steve knows that even Billy’s not  _ that  _ mean. 

But it doesn’t shut Steve up any less, though. He  _ whines,  _ weak and wet with spit, around his gag. 

Steve’s almost ninety-nine percent sure that most of the shit Billy says, he only says to get himself off. Talking filthy is kind of his thing.

Answering his prayers, Billy gets in closer behind him, and  _ releases  _ him from the strap around his mouth. He unfastens it and lets it fall to the bed in front of them.

Steve’s breathing in deep, sucking in sharp through his mouth, suddenly feeling so much  _ better  _ as the ache in his jaw begins to subside. When Billy begins smoothing through his hair, Steve leans into it, dying for the touch. Slipping his eyes shut in pure bliss as Billy begins to use his nails, massaging at his scalp.

“You flying, baby?”

Steve hums. Very nearly purrs. Nods his head slow. 

“ _ Yeah _ , daddy,” Steve says, practically slurring, words drawn out slow like syrup over his tongue. “ _ Want _ you.”

“I know, baby.” Billy says, voice a little rough, a little tight, pulling a little at Steve's hair. “I'm gonna get you up, okay? Just-- let me?”

Usually, Steve would be kicking up a fuss already. Would be begging and goading Billy into giving him what he wants. 

But Steve is still floating. Drifting on cloud fucking nine. He'd let Billy do anything to him right now. 

“Okay,” he breathes. 

And then Billy's guiding him up. Getting him back on his knees. Holding him flush to his chest. Pressing a hand to Steve's belly and kissing his shoulder. 

“ _ God _ , Steve.” Billy says. “You're doing so fucking good.”

Steve nods again, not quite realizing it wasn't a question, wasn't Billy asking him if he  _ wants _ to be good. Billy laughs a little against him. 

“Alright,” Billy mutters. “I got you.”

And then he's moving him again. Carefully, Steve's weight limp against him, totally and completely pliant for him in a way he isn't usually, Billy pulls him off the bed. Gets him on his feet, where he totters a bit on weak knees and high heels, shuddering as Billy holds him up. 

“Want you on your knees for me, baby.” Billy mutters in his ear, breath hot. “Wanna fill that pretty mouth.”

Steve groans. “ _ Please _ .”

He sinks to his knees, partially Billy’s guidance, firm and unwavering pressure on his shoulders, partially his own inability to stand straight. He looks up and blinks slow, eyes practically slipping shut.

Billy’s fingers are in his hair again, massaging and guiding him along until he’s faced with his half-hard cock. 

Steve watches Billy through his lashes. Juts out his tongue and  _ licks  _ at the head, then up further until he can take the whole thing in his mouth. He revels in how Billy’s lip curls as he takes it in, already entranced by it, hypnotic.

_ “So  _ good for me, sweetheart,” Billy’s mumbling, scratching soothingly through Steve’s hair. “God.  _ Look  _ at you.”

Steve feels Billy kick up in his mouth, steadily filling out, a heavy weight over his tongue. It’s easy right now to take it all and Steve  _ likes  _ that, takes advantage of being able to swallow around Billy. 

When Steve begins actually sucking, sloppy and wet, Billy looks like he’s about to lose it. He tightens his grip in Steve’s hair and  _ groans. _

It’s like that for a while -- probably the laziest head Steve’s ever given in his life. Just lapping and sucking until Billy’s at full attention, pressing hard into the back of his throat. 

Billy gets more aggressive about it, then. Takes over. Tugs Steve off by his hair. Spit trails from his lips to Billy’s cock, and Billy just  _ stares,  _ awed, while Steve sputters and recovers. Steve can feel the drool collect on his chin. And so much for the ache from the gag being gone -- it’s back, from taking Billy’s girth, but this time feels at least a bit more rewarding.

“Tell me what you want,” Billy’s saying, clenching his fingers a bit to make Steve  _ whine.  _ “Been so  _ good  _ for me, baby. Wanna give you something, too.”

Steve's throat works and works, saliva pooling in his mouth, head tilting back as Billy pulls until their gazes lock. He reaches out with his free hand, thumbing at Steve's lower lip, and Steve licks at it. 

“Want... want you to fuck me, daddy.” Steve says, slow, dreamy, breathless. “Wanna feel you in me.”

Billy groans, a low and guttural thing, and then he's hauling Steve up like he's nothing-- pulling him into his lap, dragging him in flush as his hands curve over Steve's ass and  _ squeeze _ .

Steve  _ mewls _ , eyes fluttering shut, and when he rocks, he feels the rope tighten just a little with the motion. Billy gets a hand on his jaw, tipping his face down, and catching him in a kiss. 

Steve's tongue is too loose, too lazy to keep up. He just takes it, as Billy feeds him a moan and claims the heat right from Steve's mouth. 

“You want me in your pussy, sweetheart?” Billy asks, peppering Steve's mouth with kisses between panted words. “Want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, daddy,  _ please _ .”

“Say it, princess. Say it for me, huh?”

Steve squirms in his lap, thighs trembling a little, skin sensitive just from rubbing against Billy's slacks, and it comes  _ so easy,  _ so  _ shamelessly _ . “Want your cock in my pussy, daddy. Want you to fill up my cunt with your huge cock.  _ Please _ , daddy.”

“God,” Billy says, smiling, delighted, “you’re so fuckin’ bad.”

Steve can’t help reflected the smile  _ back  _ at Billy, biting the very inside of his lip, shy. 

“You like it?”

“Like it a  _ lot,”  _ Billy grunts out, and he rests a hand on Steve’s ass, lifts him up a little into a proper kneeling position while he shoves the other hand between them. Grabs the base of his cock and slaps it against Steve’s cheeks, eliciting a soft gasp. “Like when you  _ call _ me that.”

Steve laughs, all shallow. Hardly any breath left in his lungs. 

“Why d’you like it so much?”

“I don’t know,” says Billy. It sounds almost childishly honest. Flustered. He thuds his cock on him again. “Just like hearing you say it. The way you get so. Fuckin’  _ desperate.  _ Say it again, for me.”

Steve tenses up, pulls at the ropes, a reflex. Hangs his head so he doesn’t have to meet the intense blue of Billy’s eyes anymore, the gaze that’s making him feel so exposed.

“Daddy,” he says, wobbly on his knees, “I need you  _ inside  _ me. Wanna feel you cum inside.”

Billy seems to purr when he hears that.

“Oh, you want me to breed you, princess?” he says. And he spits on his hand, slicks up his cock with it. Still supporting Steve’s weight with his other arm. Begins guiding Steve down, angling to where the panties part, revealing him. “Breed that tight pussy?”

Billy doesn’t mess around. He lines up and doesn’t waste time pushing in, just barely penetrating, making Steve stretch around the thickness of his head. Steve almost sobs just because he’s been wanting it for so long.

“Look at me,” Billy says, so Steve snaps his head up. Can’t really hold the eye contact, though, because he feels so helplessly  _ gone _ when he’s this close to Billy, and he feels like he’s spinning from the high. He wants to push back onto him, take him all the way, but he can’t with the way Billy’s holding on to him. “Baby. Look me in the eye. Come on. Lemme see.”

Steve's eyes flutter as he falters. As he worries his lower lip between his teeth, caught on so much  _ sensation _ . He rocks a little, trying to get  _ more _ of it. 

“C'mon, sweetheart,” Billy rumbles, low and half pleading, getting a hand in Steve's hair just so he can pull at it and sink a little  _ deeper _ . “Be good for me. Be a good girl.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Steve breathes, eyes wide, mouth falling open as he gasps in breath after breath, gaze locking with Billy's as he groans under him. 

“That's it, baby.” Billy says. “That's it.”

And then he's dragging Steve down, down,  _ down _ . Until he's sitting there, impaled on the perfect stretch of his cock, moaning as his dick kicks in his panties. 

It's just as good as he'd thought it would be. Makes him feel so  _ full _ . 

Makes his eyes roll back when Billy bucks up, sharp, and rips a moan right out of his chest. 

“ _ Look at you _ ,” Billy hisses, rocking Steve on his cock with big, warm hands. “Look at you taking it so  _ well _ , baby.”

Steve makes a mindless, helpless grunt of a sound. 

Slow, Billy lies back onto the bed, never taking his eyes off Steve. Fucking  _ drinking  _ it all in with a glazed-over look.

Steve whines a little. Wanting Billy close again, wanting to kiss him and feel the hot proximity of his body, but, typical. 

Billy likes a  _ show.  _

Likes to lay out and hardly work for it. Let Steve come apart on his cock, only using his hands to guide Steve, grinding their bodies together. 

Steve’s a little bit on autopilot, driven by the desire to have himself completely filled. It’s not conscious, the way he leans into it, takes Billy to the hilt -- it’s just instinct. 

He can’t really complain, because he  _ loves  _ seeing Billy like this, too. Lips parted slightly. Eyes wide, framed by long lashes. Chest flushed and heaving.

It feels good to have Billy  _ looking  _ at him like that.

The intensity of it combined with the blunt stretch of his cock makes Steve’s head spin pleasingly.

“Talk to me,” Steve babbles as he rides him. “Daddy. Please.”

A smug, lazy smile spreads across Billy’s face.

“What do you want me to  _ say,  _ princess?”

Steve tries not to pull against the ropes. He rolls his hips in circles, follows the direction of Billy’s strong grip. 

“ _ Anything _ ,” Steve gasps. “ _ Please _ .”

And that's all the permission Billy seems to need. Steve needy in his lap and begging as he rides down on his cock. 

His fingers dig in at Steve's hips, hard enough to bruise, as his tongue slides across the edges of his teeth. Flexes his hips up, just a little, just to meet him when Steve's already coming down, just to make him tighten up and strain enough to choke a moan out of him. 

“Fuck, yeah, baby.” Billy breathes, panting,  _ watching _ . “Look so good like this. So fuckin’  _ pretty _ . Pussy so tight for me, huh?”

“Uh huh,” Steve nods, hapless, dazed as he ruts down in a filthy grind of his hips. “Just for you, daddy.”

“Bet you feel so good. So  _ full _ , yeah?” Billy pulls at his hips again, groans when Steve spasms. “So  _ wet  _ for me, princess.”

Steve lets it wash over him. Lets it pool in his belly, the desire and the heat, and rides it out. Lets his head fall back as a saccharine, sticky  _ sweetness _ pumps right through him. 

All  _ want.  _ All  _ need _ . 

Steve  _ tightens  _ around Billy as he sinks down, grinds a little faster, just to get him feeling as fucked as he is.

And he sort of revels in the way Billy’s eyes blow wide and he grips at Steve’s thighs, digging his fingers in as if to control him.

“Fuck,” Billy groans. “Baby. Fuck. Wait, okay? Just. Hold on, for a second.”

Steve just smiles. Chewing at his lip, knowing. 

“What’s wrong, daddy?” he taunts. “Not getting close  _ already,  _ are you?” 

And Billy chokes on a half-laugh, because he  _ knows  _ he said the same shit to Steve, and he’s a little in disbelief that he’s playing right back.

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to make fun,” Billy says, gritting his teeth a little. “All  _ tied up  _ pretty, for me.”

Steve squeezes at his cock again, and Billy’s breath hitches.

Steve rocks, riding him as Billy bares his teeth and clutches at his thighs. Laughs, breathless, as Billy spits a curse at him. 

“Too much,  _ daddy _ ?”

“ _ Baby _ ,” Billy whispers, warns, and then snaps his hips up, driving into him, making him shout out.

Steve jerks, hissing, spasming as his arms pull taut-- bringing the rope with it. Billy groans beneath him, dragging Steve's hips down to meet his own.

Does it again. Doesn't  _ stop _ until Steve is curling over himself and sobbing, trembling as Billy fucks hard and deep up into him. Has sensation ripping through him. Shorting out his thoughts. Making his vision blur at the edges. 

It’s like Billy wants to be the only thing Steve  _ sees,  _ and if that’s true, he got what he wanted. 

Steve can’t  _ think  _ of anything but Billy. 

Billy stops, for a moment, but only to adjust, to sit up straight. To get closer. To take Steve in his arms -- fucking  _ finally,  _ honestly -- and once they’re chest to chest, he picks up the pace again. Fucks into Steve and holds him tight around the waist. 

“Gonna cum for you, princess,” he says. “Where do you wannit?”

Steve leans his head into Billy’s shoulder and takes shaking breaths. 

“Inside me,” he says, and his throat sounds weak, scratchy, from crying. “Inside me, daddy.” 

“Yeah? In your  _ pussy,  _ baby? You want me to breed you? You  _ love  _ it, don’t you. Love when I  _ breed  _ you. When I stuff that pussy  _ full.” _

He’s so gross, but Steve can’t get  _ enough  _ of it. He knows that if Billy cums in him, he won’t last much longer.

So Steve clenches around him again. Nods, sort of  _ pathetically  _ against Billy’s body, as Billy strokes fingers up the lace on his back. Kisses his neck. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve babbles. “Uh-huh, I  _ love  _ it. I want it, daddy.”

“You gonna cum for me, too, baby?” Billy asks, coaxing his head up, mouthing at his jaw, panting in his ear. “Gonna cum on daddy’s cock, sweetheart?” 

Steve whines, breathless and helpless, bucking as he rides down onto his cock. Feels so fucking  _ good _ . So full and  _ right _ , sitting like this in Billy’s lap like this, feeling his breath on his skin. Thinks it could only be  _ better _ if he could get his hands on Billy’s skin. 

But he nods. Nods and hitches out a moan, clenching down, thighs shaking as Billy drags him impossibly closer. 

“Cum for me, baby. Wanna feel it.” Billy says, watching him, rapt. 

It makes Steve burn up. Feels so fucking  _ sweet _ , having Billy’s eyes on him like that. 

And Billy keeps moving. Keeps fucking him so  _ right _ . Holding him and telling him how good  _ Steve _ feels--  _ love you, baby, feel so fuckin’ perfect, pussy so tight for me, love you-- _ and then Steve’s shaking apart. Losing the thread. Falling to pieces for him just the way Billy wants. 

Spasming and twitching on his cock, eyes rolling back as pressure and pleasure and heat bubble up through him, Steve rides it out and Billy fucks him through it. Keeps him moving through it until everything feeling raw. Until every sensation feels like an electric shock. 

Only then does Billy finally follow him over the edge, driving deep, cock swelling, spilling out and filling him up just like he promised. Steve pants through it, falling into Billy’s tightening hold as they both begin to come back down. 

" _ Fuck _ , baby," Billy pants, burying a hand in his hair, rubbing at his lower back, pressing his mouth to Steve's ear as he breathes heavy. "Fuck, you're so good to me. So fucking  _ perfect." _

Steve groans, quiet and lazy, slumping in his hold.

Billy chuckles, rubbing over his scalp. "Yeah? You all tired out already?"

Steve knows what he really means. What he's really asking. 

_ Can I keep playing with you? _

Steve grunts. "You're gonna  _ break _ me."

It gives Billy pause, just enough to kiss at Steve's temple. "Will you let me? I promise to put you back together."

Pulling back slow, Steve blinks at him. Billy is so bright and warm-- the fucking sun. And Steve's always happy to bask in his attentions. 

"Yes," he says.

Billy takes his face between his hands and kisses him. Sweet and long and careful. 

"I  _ fucking  _ love you."

Steve smiles against his mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

Billy hums. "Happy Valentine's Day, Steve."


End file.
